Of Chain Letters and First Kisses
by ohemgeejessica
Summary: After reading a deadly chain letter, Sora must find his true love and kiss them within 30 minutes! Who will it be? shonenai, fluff, RS, oneshot.


♥

Sora played with the good luck charm Kairi had given him idly. Just by looking at it, memories flooded into his mind. Memories of princesses, Heartless, different worlds, and adventure; all things he would never forget. He smiled to himself, tucking the charm in his front pocket.

"It's here, Sora," Said the redhead, grinning and turning her head back to face him. "This awesome website I found..."

He nodded and rushed to her side, eyes exploring the glowing screen of the computer. It wasn't heavily decorated, like most of the websites Kairi enjoyed were, just a blank pink background. The title, in large, bold letters, read 'LOVE CHARM'.

"Read it," Kairi demanded, a seemingly permanent grin plastered to her feminine face.

"Out loud?" Asked Sora, curiously.

She shrugged.

He copied her gesture, and began to read.

"There once was a girl who liked this one guy," He recited, occasionally pausing to decipher the misspellings and grammar mistakes. "And they went out for a while. But one day, the guy took the girl on a motorcycle ride and he started to get, like, real mean and stuff. He went, like, waaay over the speed limit just to hear her scream. She freaked out and," Sora trailed off. "Kairi, this doesn't sound like a love charm to me."

"Just read it!" She demanded, still smiling.

He sighed. "...Began to pound on his back, begging for him to stop. Then he, like, totally went as fast as the motorcycle could go, and, like suddenly stopped, causing the girl to be thrown off her seat and into the river." His eyebrows furrowed as her read on. "Like, you have to tell this story to the person you love, and, like, totally kiss them within thirty minutes, or, like, the girl will totally appear over your bed at midnight tonight, and kill you! Do it successfully, and you will be rewarded with true love forever. Fail, and, like I said, she'll totally kill you!" He gasped.

Her grin broadened. Playing with Sora's naivety (and computer-illiteracy) was fun and useful.

"Kairi, does it really happen!" He asked, hands on her shoulders, shaking them lightly.

"I sure hope not, because you've already wasted one minute."

His mouth gaped, but not for long, because Sora was almost instantly out of the door, and on his way to the island where his friends all played.

_Someone to love, true love, gotta find someone to love, I don't want to die! Oh, oh, oh..._ he thought, racing towards the tiny island. He was panicking for, what he thought, to be a legible reason. This would be an easy task, if only he had someone to love!

It felt like it had taken forever, but when Sora arrived at the mini-island and checked his watch, only twenty minutes had passed. He had done well, probably a new record, but now was no time to celebrate! He had to find true love, and fast.

Rushing past Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus, he headed towards the "Secret Place". There, he found Riku, tossing rocks into a small puddle, obviously a little bored. When he noticed the younger boy's presence, though, he seemed quite a bit more interested.

"Sora? You look worried," He said, his happiness a little dampened by the brunette's expression.

"Riku! I'm gonna, gonna die! I read this thing and she's gonna come over my bed and do me in, man! I swear! Kairi said it was true, and it was really creepy! This guy, she... liked, I guess, he killed her! And now she's after me 'cause she's a psycho!" Ranted Sora. "And now I have to find love, and, dude, you gotta help me! I don't know who, but I have to do something or, like I said, she's gonna appear and..." Sora checked his watch. _Two more minutes to find love!_

Riku chuckled and walked towards Sora, patting his head in empathy. "Relax, Sora. Nothing's going to hurt you, especially some dead girl." He gave a reassuring smile. "Not while I'm around, okay?"

Something in Sora clicked. He felt and awkward heat rush to his cheeks, and his heart rate speeded up. He looked at his watch again. _Thirty seconds left! Geez, how did time fly by so quickly!_ He scanned his surrounding for anything, anyone to fall in love with.

All he saw was Riku.

So Sora did the only thing he could think of, the only thing that he was sure would save his butt from that crazy, supposed dead girl. He closed his eyes (squinted, actually), stood on his toes, and kissed his childhood friend.

A first kiss is always awkward, but Riku didn't pull away, and neither did Sora, so they just stood there, lips pressed together. In fact, the only "action" that happened, was Sora playfully entwining his fingers with Riku's.

Needless to say, no dead girl snuck up on Sora while he slept peacefully in his bed that night.

And somewhere, a petite redhead smiled evilly, pleased with her handiwork.


End file.
